castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
A Hero is a special unit which can fight in the Arena and must be placed on a Hero Base to be used in raids , Dungeons or Here Be Monsters. Every Hero starts at Star level 1 and is granted a random Talent next to their standard Skill. Heroes can level up and gain Experience in raids, Dungeons and Here Be Monsters. At every 20th level a Star Upgrade must be purchased, otherwise the Hero won't gain any more levels. Heroes can be purchased and upgraded in the Heroes Altar. You can buy Heroes with three different Resources: * Honor Badges ' : ''Gambling, gives a high chance to receive a Slime or Ordinary Hero. There is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Hero and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Hero. * 'Gems ' : Gambling, gives a very high (about 65%) chance to receive an Elite Hero, about a 10% chance to receive a Gelatinous Champion and about a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Hero. However, there is also a small (about 5%) chance that you can get an Ordinary Hero or (about 15%) Crystal Ooze. http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=118749&extra=page%3D1 * 'Shards ' : Selection, you can choose the hero you want. Heroes cannot be stacked, i.e. You can't have two of the same Hero fighting/defending which are placed on Hero Bases, but you can have duplicate heroes in Garrison Towers. Sacrifice '''Sacrifice Heroes are used to increase other Heroes skill levels. They can't be used in battles or for the garrison. Ordinary Ordinary Heroes have the lowest stats, but are cheap and therefore good for beginners. They can introduce the player into the game, but they are not strong. Elite Elite Heroes have mediocre stats. Although, some of them are on par with Legendary Heroes. Legendary Legendary Heroes have the highest stats and are the strongest Heroes. Some of them can only be obtained by Gem rolls (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid) or in-game purchases (Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain). There is roughly a half percent chance per Gem roll of getting a specific Legendary hero, or about a 50% chance after 172 rolls. Roster Order In the Heroes Altar, Arena, Hero Bases, Hero Academy and Garrison, higher level heroes appear first in the roster. During Raids, Dungeons and Boss Battles, the order of heroes in the roster is fixed. Each new hero is assigned an apparently random ordering that never changes. Heroes are not ordered by name, level, skill, talent, order acquired, shard cost, or any other meaningful attribute. Not released There are some heroes not yet released, but there are clues, for example the "Pirate Captain" is on the Loading Screen V1.2.24 and 1.2.25 as seen in the image below. In fact, Pumpkin Duke has been the new model of Pirate Captain since the Halloween event, but now there are some rumors about Pirate Captain being a completely new and different hero from Pumpkin Duke that will be released in the future. The next heroes are extracted from the Chinese version, but there are already pieces of them in English Version (skill, images, names...). And a glimpse of yet another characters extracted from chinese version. Detailed Information * Complete Hero List * Hero Comparison * Team Recommendations * Detailed Information about Attributes, Classes, Energy, Experience, Skills, Stars and Talents References * Stats Calculator, Castle Clash Forum * Heroes introduction (updated edition) (will be updated), Castle Clash Forum * Hiring Heroes With HBs, Stats and Odds, Castle Clash Forum - I Got Games, (September 26, 2013). Gallery Category:Heroes Category:I love castle clash